PSA Mission 1: Case Of The Missing Puffles
Case Of The Missing Puffles is the first Penguin Secret Agency mission, focusing on the unreported disappearances of two of Aunt Arctic's puffles. Walkthrough The mission begins in Aunt Arctic's igloo. After talking to her, it is revealed that two of her puffles hid in her camera bag on one of her outings; eventually leaving the safety of their owner and going to explore the island. After you finish speaking with Aunt Arctic, exit her igloo; from here you should head to the Ice Rink. Once at the Ice Rink, you can find a quest item - images of a green puffle. Pick the images up and put them in your inventory. Back to the main mission, head to the Sports Shop and talk to Gary. Once you get your first dialogue selection, ask him if he has any "SPECIAL items"; this will prompt him to ask you how many socks he owns. To answer his question, go to the Pet Shop. Scroll to the left and click the note hidden behind a kennel. Use the code to decrypt the message. If done right, it should give you the total amount of socks Gary has. Finally, return to Gary and answer him. When given the correct answer, Gary opens the cupboard to your right; allows you to use some spy gadgets. Take both items as you will need to use them later. Go to the Iceberg, you will see a collection of penguins packed close together on a small fragment of the iceberg. With the Life Preserver Shooter claimed from Gary, click on them. This will start a small mini-game. Fire at the penguins using your mouse (take into account wind direction and velocity). Once all penguins are saved, talk to the one wearing green. He will say he saw two puffles; and that he could not see them properly due to not being "high up". Using this statement, head to the Ski Hill where you will see a brown penguin sitting next to his broken telescope and crying. Talk to the penguin, he will ask you to fix his telescope. To fix his telescope, go to your Spy Phone and press "Tools". Drag the spanner over to the tripod. This will fix the telescope. Look into the telescope and search for a flying green puffle near the Tallest Mountain. Travel to the Tallest Mountain. Once there, "look up". Go in to your inventory and drag the grappling hook to somewhere on the mountain side (it does not matter where). Once up, talk to the green puffle which, in turn, leads you to a purple puffle. Trivia *This mission marks the very first appearance of Gary the Gadget Guy. *If you click the marking of a red circle with a dot in the center next to the puffle pictures at the Ice Rink, a saw will cut the circle and a red penguin will appear saying "Peek-a-Boo". *This mission is one of only two PSA Missions that does not involve Herbert or Klutzy in some way. *The answer to Gary's question could range from 21 to 98 inclusive. Also, the last digit could not be zero. This way, the Tic Tac Code message in the Pet Shop would not simply be "thirty", "forty", etc. Gallery Mission 1 Aunt Arctic's igloo.png|Aunt Arctic's igloo Mission 1 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Mission 1 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Mission 1 Mountain.png|Mountain Mission 1 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Mission 1 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Mission 1 Tallest Mountain base.png|Tallest Mountain base Mission 1 Tallest Mountain peak.png|Tallest Mountain peak Names in other languages See also *PSA Secret Missions SWF Mission *PSA Mission 1: Case Of The Missing Puffles Rooms *Aunt Arctic's Igloo *Ice Rink *Iceberg *Pet Shop *Ski Mountain *Sport Shop *Tallest Mountain *Tallest Mountain Top Minigame *Minigame Misc *Telescope